User blog:Icey778/Icey Rap Battles: LeafyIsHere vs Keemstar
Why Make Another Series? Because I want to pander to a larger audience. So I am using characters I don't like or are not quite excellence imo. I want a bigger audience and this might just get me one, specifically with AWCs. I know wikians are not gonna like this battle because of yt drama and all. OH AND for the record I don't like either of these guys. Keemstar has a personality I dislike and Leafy is someone that uses people to gain money and fame. ANYWAYS let's get to the battle. It might not be that good, but here it is. (Anyone who I told this would be my best yeah no, your best battle will come to you eventually you can't force it on yourself. But I do feel my flow has improved a bit in this battle.) Beat: There isn't one because I loved the new ERBs one too much. So it got stuck in my head and fucked with the beat I wanted for this battle. LeafyIsHere vs Keemstar: VS Keemstar: What is up drama alert nation let’s get right into the news On this douchebag backstabber who will do anything for views I’m confused as to why you still refuse to let your dead channel lose? Not like there’s much use I mean your views on friendship are skewed I already won this feud on the baited podcast dude (YOU’RE SCREWED!) Your crude and rude humor to children is pathetically loose (IT’S DEUCE!) Here’s some food for thought why don’t you admit you’ve been caught? (YOU FUCK!) For using and abusing friends you deemed worthy quite a lot (JUST STOP! ) LeafyIsHere: Yo what’s up guys welcome to a brand new video On this guy who accuses many people of being a pedo You’re trash, you treat others like crap, even your friends know you act like an ass My videos state the facts, an exaction of what faction you’re truly at That’s why you hide behind a troll mask of deception usin’ it like you’re an exception It’s perception that’s the only truth in Nick Cash, no need for an actual confession You have an obsession with me and Grade even though we’re like half your age Your profession is raging at tubers whose careers you try end with all the money you take Keemstar: Listen here you little backstabbing bitch I built your career so that’s it! Then you and Grade had a business fit and decided to make me look like a twit YOU’RE A,FAKE, A FRAUD! A scumbag, one of youtube’s punching bags You make girls sad, are you glad? your views are beginning to lag, you ok moneybags? My rhymes are goin off like a frag, is twenty dollars of money ok? Fuck no I’d pay him more money, it’d be raining like bee’s honey, ok! You’re literally getting your ass beat swiftly like your subs are goin’ down quickly You’re a sickly human being who had to be shifty to the truth for his career to grow really! LeafyIsHere: Ohh fuck off you accused Pyro of being a pedophile You’re vile and your career adds to that pile Out of style lookin’ like a twelve year old who should be scold And you’re fucking forty years old, but to you busting kid’s xboxes is gold You should fold like that kid when you smashed an ice cream cone into his dome One day your daughter will be on her own and see what you’re known for, though You may be entertaining, but that also pertains to fucking over others maintainings So go back to masturbating your ego, I know it’s craving, until your victim card leaves it fading Meanings: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vR_ZDmAkfcRbnD8bZwxDqZ2EI7xcrxqgAvE5n02a25w/edit?usp=sharing Who Won? Who's Next? Icey decides! ICEY RAP BATTLES! Who Won? Keemstar LeafyIsHere Tie Have a hint for next RBoER: Category:Blog posts